Don't Ever Mess with Texas Ever
by Nerdygal-lol
Summary: Everyone knows that America's glasses represents Texas. But, some people *cough* England and Sealand *cough* had to learn the hard way not to mess, or take Texas away from America. This is based on a rp x3


**AN: Okay, so I'm cranking out fics again. This was based on a RP between my friend and me. It was a USUK rp. Like Arthur took off Alfred's glasses and he started to like freak. So, we both started to crack up about it. So, I wanted to expand on it, and put a little funny storyline behind it. Um, I'm making it place after World War2 (not present day) because of reasons XD. I haven't like posted on here for ages ;A; I hate these new changes too. Oh, I've been posting a lot on DeviantArt. So, that's why I haven't been on here. So, enjoy the crackiness. :D**

**WARNING: THERE IS SOME LANGUAGE AND A PINCH OF USUK**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`**

America never ever let anyone take off his glasses unless it was him. Texas was his most prized possession. It reminded him that he had a duty as a father and as a nation to fulfill. Even though, people underestimated the American all the time because the way he acted they still respected him enough to not take off his glasses, or even attempt to steal them away. Even France knew not to take them off. But, some nations had to learn the hard way. Like England, he had to learn not to touch Texas, even if it was an accident.

America huffed as he sunk into the red leather chair in the conference room. Today had been a hard day on the young nation. First, it started with one of his bosses yelling at him about paper work he should have done like a month ago. Then, he had to hear a boring speech about what to do after the last battle and blah, blah, blah. And now, he had to go to this stupid meeting about nothing. The Allies had won the war, it was over. It was finally done with.

He placed his head against the chestnut table and felt Texas sliding off his nose. He straightened back up (and fixed his glasses) and glanced around the empty room. Strangely, he finally came to one of Allies meetings on time. He smiled mischievously.

"I can finally do the pictures on the whiteboard!" He exclaimed suddenly.

He jumped up and ran over to the whiteboard. America smirked and started to draw little pictures of Italy, Germany, and Japan. He wrote their names underneath the picture and stepped back to get a better look at his so called 'Masterpiece'. He smiled in content and nodded.

"America, you are a great artist." He exclaimed complementing himself.

"America," spoke a familiar English voice from the hallway. "Are you actually here early? Wow, I'm impressed."

America jumped in surprise and turned to face the door. He heard the familiar clack of boots against the granite floor.

"_Dude, if Iggy finds out that I came here early…. He'll get the satisfaction of seeing me actually be on time." He thought in panic._

He dove underneath one of the tables and watched carefully as black boots entered the room. The pair of feet stopped within being two feet into the room.

"America?" called England's voice. "You git… Where is he? I swear, I think I hear him, and then he suddenly disappears. What do you think, Flying Mint Bunny? Do you think it was just me, or was it really him?"

America cupped a hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing at the Brit. He was always talking to his 'friends' and it was kind of funny. He crouched down lower and then, felt the wind against his bare face…. WAIT! WHERE WAS TEXAS? America bit his lip to keep himself from letting out a yelp. He then,, scanned around the floor for Texas quickly.

He spotted his glasses when he started scanning around England's feet. They were about two feet away from the Brit.

"_There out of reach…. Maybe, if I create some noise; he'll leave." The American thought quickly._

He raised his hands to the bottom of the table and was about to shake it until he saw England lean down and picked the glasses up.

"Huh..." said the Brit in thought. "These are America's… Aren't they Texas or something? Or whatever the hell they are?"

America could sense England rolling his eyes at just the thought of him.

"He really needs to be careful with these." England mumbled. "Hmmm, but why would he leave them on the floor?"

_ "Shut up, old man!" screamed America in his head. "Just leave them on the table, and don't touch them anymore!"_

"Maybe I should go find him…"

_ "YES, PLEASE!"_

"No. I think he'll eventually come and get them himself. Besides, they are Texas. I'm pretty sure it means a lot to him."

America groaned inwardly. He could just imagine little Texas looking up at him and scolding him for being so careless. He should have been more careful. He tried to stand up and quickly remembered that he was hiding. He bumped his head against the table and crouched back down. He bit his lip again and waited for the Brit to notice.

He didn't, he still stood fixated in the same spot. America moved closer to him and tried to get a better sight of him. He could only see up to the other man's chest. He saw Texas in his hands. It seemed like England was looking at it closely. He moved a little closer and looked up at the man's face. He wore a scowl that portrayed that he was thinking deeply.

"How can he see in these?" He muttered. "It seems like they would blind a person."

America bit his lip in thought.

_ "How the hell am I going to get my glasses back?" He thought. "It seems like he refuses to let go of them."_

He frowned at the last thought. What if the Brit wanted to invade him, or even worse… Blackmail him? He balled up his fists in anger. He watched as England put the glasses up to his face, but he didn't put them on.

"Are these even real glasses?" England commented.

_ "That's it!"_

The American leapt out of the spot he was in and tackled down the Brit. England was caught by surprise and throw America's glasses into the air. America grabbed them in one swift motion and stood up heroically.

"HA! FINALLY!" He yelled in triumph. "BEAT THAT, BRITAIN!"

England looked up from the floor dumbfounded. His mouth hung open and he was speechless.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" He yelled. "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME OR SOMETHING! YOU GIT!"

America smiled and placed Texas back on his nose.

"Well," He said. "You should have left Texas alone."

The Brit huffed.

"It's just Texas..." He mumbled under his breath. "You could have just came out and told me to give them back."

America gave the Brit a long hard look.

"Britain, Britain, Britain," He said as if he was scolding a little child. "Texas is my baby. It took me FOREVER to get her. If anyone touches her, or even thinks about stealing her… I'll kill them."

England paled a bit and laughed nervously.

"Wow, America that last part didn't sound like you at all."

America chuckled.

"Well, Texas is like my child."

America offered his hand for England to take. He took it and pulled himself up to where he was almost eye level with the American.

"Erm, thanks." He muttered awkwardly.

The American smiled at him brightly.

"You're welcome…. Just never touch Texas ever again…. Ever… Again."


End file.
